Madness Combat 10: Abrogation
Madness Combat 10: Abrogation is the tenth installment in the main Madness Combat series, and the twelfth episode to be released. The episode picks up immediately where the ninth episode left off, with the Auditor as the antagonist facing off against Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford. It was released on June 1st, 2011. Plot The animation starts with the infamous intro: "Somewhere in Nevada," which hasn't been seen since Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. The episode takes place right where Madness Combat 9: Aggregation left off. Hank and Sanford engage the Auditor, but they cannot hit him with bullets or physical attacks. The Auditor gets the edge by hitting Hank in the head with a shadow beam. After that, Sanford tries to shoot the Auditor with a FAL, but the Auditor simply shapes his body to dodge each bullet. Hank then attacks him, but he vanishes and reappears behind him and Sanford and knocks the latter down. Eventually the Auditor conjures and shoots at Hank with a mag-sized OA-93. The Auditor misses at first, but is then able to severely wound Hank by shooting the claw off of his mutated arm. Before the Auditor can fire again, Sanford appears from behind and uses his hook to snatch the Auditor's gun away and then fires at the Auditor with a L22. The Auditor doesn't take any damage and then morphs into a large dragon head, spewing fire at Sanford from his mouth, which the latter easily dodges. As the Auditor picks up his OA-93 and aims it at Sanford, Hank gets up. He headlocks the Auditor with his wounded mutated arm and steals the halo off his head. The halo reacts violently with Hank, who is seemingly unable to handle its powers. Hank is blown backwards by the surge of power, which heals his wound, forming a hand where his claw had been, as well as fixing his recently damaged intelligence. While Hank is adjusting to his new hand and the Auditor is recovering the halo, Sanford fights some l33t agents and one A.T.P. engineer that enter the battlefield. After the Auditor puts the halo back onto his head, he picks up the OA-93, but Sanford throws his hook at him, causing the Auditor to drop the gun again. The Auditor proceeds to fight Hank with a newly spawned spear, while Sanford deals with more A.A.H.W reinforcements. While fighting, some blue electricity from the ground (likely from the normality restoration) hits the Auditor and grabs the spear from his hands. Angry, he attacks Hank with more flames, but Hank easily dodges. The Auditor then goes away, grabs his spear and forms a circle around himself, which raises into a pillar. The Auditor, on top of the pillar, spawns his sword, which he brandishes to create a fortress with two pillars on each side. Down below, cracks appear though the first pillar creating an entrance and a beam revives and enhances a dead l33t agent from his position atop the pillar. Sanford successfully shoots the agent in the face with an M1911, but the agent doesn't falter. Hank swipes at the agent with a L337 sword, but the agent evades quickly and counters Hank with a few punches. Hank promptly slices the agent's face and then stabs him in the chest. Hank lifts the agent with the sword, rips the agent's head off and smashes the severed head onto the ground. The scene returns its attention to the Auditor, who is struck and wounded by more electricity, while the words "REJECTION: INCOMPATIBLE. RETREAT" flash across the screen. The Auditor realizes that the Halo is rejecting him, and decides to retreat and rethink his strategy. He then vaporizes his way through the exterior wall of the building he just created, making a large hole and abandoning the spear. Sanford and Hank, apparently reluctant to go into the hole next to them, decide who goes first via 'Rock-paper-scissors.' After losing, Hank enters first, promptly killing the resisting agents with his newly given strength without any weapons. Hank is able to grab an agent and rip his head off as easily as before. As Hank is busy dismembering his prey, he is stabbed in the side of the head once, but seems unfazed. Sanford follows close behind him as they appear in a new area and kill several more agents. They enter the next room where there are two spike gates that are activated by levers. Sanford tells Hank to stay back. Sanford flips a switch, which retracts the spikes on the other side, but advances the spikes on their side; blocking off Hank from Sanford. While Sanford quickly executes the agents on the other side with an M-10 and a TMP, Hank breaks off two of the spikes to help Sanford. Cracks begin appearing on the wall and the anti-dissolution beams reach a dead l33t agent in order to resurrect it. Sanford shoots the agent with a Mossberg 500 before the act is complete. However, the beams reach for another agent; Sanford attempts to stop it again but runs out of ammo, giving the agent enough time to be revived. Sanford throws a Bowie knife at the freshly enhanced agent, but the agent dodges it. The agent lunges at Sanford, but Hank flips the spike-gate switch at just the right moment, impaling the enhanced agent on the stakes. Sanford finishes him off with a Vigneron M2. After lowering the spike again Hank and Sanford move on into a new room, where Sanford kills most of the agents with his hook and a Beretta 92, while Hank uses his arm. They move on further and encounter a Mag Agent: V4. Hank tries to punch him with his mutated arm, but unfortunately, it does not kill the mag agent. He is also unaffected by Sanford's pistol rounds and hook. While Sanford's hook is stuck in the mag agent's head, an A.T.P. engineer cuts the hand Sanford is using to hold the wire of the hook. Sanford kills the engineer in retaliation with the Beretta. The mag agent, still only focused on Hank, and slams his opponent deep into the wall. The mag agent takes him out to resume the bashing, but Hank delivers a few powerful punches and kicks the Mag Agent: V4 in the face, slightly breaking his goggles. He then kills the mag agent with lightning channeled punches to the abdomen and face (he most likely obtained the lightning powers from grabbing the halo earlier in the animation). The agent twitches a few times, then expires. The scene cuts to text, reading: "DANGER. SYSTEM OVERBURDENED. KEYSTONE FRAGMENT COMPATIBILITY HAS BEEN '''COMPROMISED'. The scene cuts to the weakened Auditor running into a room. Another lightning bolt wounds the Auditor. Corrupted by the halo's powers, he absorbs two agents, apparently healing his wounds, and making the Auditor grow in size, then saying, "NEED, MORE," with 'MORE' flashing to 'MOAR' occasionally. The Auditor runs off, and the screen returns to Hank and Sanford. Sanford lowers a different spike door leading to a weapon armory containing three AR-15s and two mag-sized M-249s. Hank goes in and acquires an M-249. The protagonists then head into a lift room and go to the roof. There, they encounter another Mag Agent: V4 and numerous agents. Sanford kills two agents with a Glock 20. Hank fires his M-249, quickly tearing apart both the Mag Agent and the normal-sized foes. The Auditor arrives, at first staring down at his two enemies. Then, he appears right behind Hank and Sanford, surprising the two. Now bigger than Sanford and Hank, he first knocks Sanford down with a punch while Hank tries to fire his gun. The Auditor grabs the barrel and points it in in the air, causing Hank to miss every shot, before being quickly disarmed. Then Hank throws electrically charged punches at the Auditor, damaging him severely. The Auditor, surprised, tries to punch him, but Hank surpasses him with his superior fighting skills and manages to punch and damage him again with his electric punches. Sanford stays on the side, watching the fight. The Auditor then moves over the other side and absorbs the dead agents, growing even bigger. He throws another shadow beam at Hank, who dodges, then moves forward and punches him a few more times. The Auditor absorbs the Mag Agent: V4 and brings out his (now much larger) shadow sword. He attempts to slash Hank, but is blocked by Hank's lightning-charged fist. The Auditor finally decides to absorbs the agents all the way down on the ground near the tower. After absorbing them, he absorbs the dead Agents at the infamous venue from the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, where Hank last died, along with the dangerous Tricky. An ''OH GOD NO' '''message with some scrolling text underneath appears, repeating the following text: ...NO NO NO NO BAD IDEA ANYTHING BUT THIS NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO RECONSIDER THIS NO NO NO NO NOT THE CLOWN YOU FOOL NO NO NO NO OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?... When Tricky is absorbed, a white flame explodes out of the Auditor's back, and his eyes widen. Then a rather strange conversation starts between the two as their energies intertwine. The Auditor, perplexed, says, "WHAT?!", Tricky says, "HELLO AGAIN!!!", as the Auditor is saying, "NO!, NO!, NO!", Tricky repeats, "YES!!!, YES!!!, YES!!!". The animation ends with Hank and Sanford watching as a large lightning bolt shoots into the Auditor and holds him up, tearing through his chest and exposing an electrical energy beam. Hank quickly grabs Sanford and climbs down a ladder. The Auditor finally explodes into a cloud of smoke, ending the animation. Weapons Image:Ak47 MC7.png|AK-47 Image:AR15 MC6.5.png|AR-15 Image:AuditorSword MC10.png|Auditor's sword Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Beretta MC8.png|Beretta 92 Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Colt MC9.png|Colt Revolver Image:CrateMC10.png|Crate Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:FAL MC10.png|FAL Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Uzipro MC10.png|FBI-10 Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Glock20 MC6.5.png|Glock 20 Image:Halo2.png|Halo Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L22 MC8.png|L22 Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M11 MC8.png|M-10 Image:MagM249 MC10.png|M-249 Image:M12 MC5.5.png|M12 Image:1911A1 MC7.png|M1911 Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:MagAxe MC9.png|Mega hammer Image:MK23 MC10.png|MK-23 Image:MP7 MC10.png|MP7 Image:MagOA93 MC10.png|OA-93 Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Image:Spear MC10.png|Spear Image:Spectre MC5.5.png|Spectre M4 Image:SpikeGateIcon.png|Spike gate Image:Tec9 MC8.png|Tec-9 Image:TMP MC6.5.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Image:VigneronM2 MC5.5.png|Vigneron M2 Trivia *Prior to the release of Madness Inundation, Krinkels stated that this would be the final episode. This is no longer the case, however. *It was the longest animation of the series, at 11380 frames (30 fps), until the release of Madness Expurgation. *In the area where the episode begins, it is shown that Deimos' body is never absorbed by the Auditor from the last movie; then, interestingly, at the end of this episode, Deimos' body is apparently gone. It's possible that someone or something retrieved Deimos' body from the area before the Auditor could absorb it, however it is unknown who or what did this, or indeed why they did this. Then again, it could simply be an animation oversight on Krinkels' part. *Every time the Auditor sucks in more bodies, he gets a brighter glow. The first time he has none, but eventually ends with a red colored outline. However, this may have been done just to differentiate the Auditor from the partially black sky in the background. *In the room when the second possessed agent is formed, there's a journal with the text: "The Mag Ammo is piling up, we need to deploy our mag agents more often or we could have a fire hazard on our hands." This probably means that future episodes will have more Mag Agents. Errors * Sanford's hand wound and the blood on his hook from Madness Aggregation have disappeared. * During the point-of-view shot of the Auditor looking down upon Hank and Sanford from atop his conjured building, Hank's burn marks appear to be gone. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes